Vacation
by MICHIIA
Summary: Naruto and the gang go on a round the world trip! lemon l8er
1. Chapter 1

The Naruto,Sakura,Shikamaru,Kiba Hinata and are going on a round the world trip

Parings: Naru/Saku, Shika/Ino, Kiba/hinata

It was a sunny day in the fire village. Everything was normal birds were singing, kids were playing and Sakura was beating Naruto to a pulp. Yup everything was normal.

"NARUTO, HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE TICKETS" Sakura screamed

"I didn't lose them, I MISPLACED them" Naruto stated

"I don't care, if you don't find them before we get to the airplane, I swear…" Sakura threatened

"HA, FOUND THEM, they were in my shoe" Naruto proclaimed

"Trouble-some men" Ino muttered

"Don't steal my word woman" Shika joked put his arm around Ino's waist

"Damn, how long till we get to the airport" Ino complained

"Pig, it's your fault you packed so much" Sakura told her

"Well, why are a WALKING to the airport" Ino asked

"Taking a cab would have been pointless and a waste of money" Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone

AT THE AIRPORT

"We're in gate 3F" Kiba said

"It's over there, but we have to go check in" Shika pointed out

"Hello sir how can I help you" The lady behind the counter asked

"We're here to check in" Shika informed her

"OK, I'll take your tickets, and all I have to do is…. O dear your sits have been filled" The lady said

"What a drag now what do we do" Shika sighed

"Well we have to up-grade you guys to first class" The lady said cheerfully

"Wow really" Shika looked surprised

"Here are your tickets"

ON THE PLANE

"This seats are really comfy" Sakura said to Naruto

"S-sakura-C-chan I've n-never been on a pl-plane" Naruto said digging his fingers into the arm rest

It's OK, it's really not that bad" Sakura said trying to comfort him

"HAHA, look at Naruto he's terrified" Kiba laughed

"Be nice Kiba-kun" Hinata scolded

"Naruto are you sure your OK" Sakura asked with concern

"Yea when are we lifting off" Naruto asked

PING

"Please buckle your seat belt, we're about to lift off" Said a voice of the intercom

"Here we go" Naruto gulped

4444444444444444333333333333333333332222222222222222221111111111111111

SOOOOO wat did ya'll think

I WOULD LOVE 2 reviews AT LEASTTT

PRETTY PLEZZZZZZZZZZ

L8R G8R : p


	2. The plane

Thank everyone for the reviews. I was VERYY happy.

On with the story….

747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474

"Ok, ok I can told this" Naruto kept telling him self this as the plane took off.

"Naruto, relax watch the movie don't think about flying" Sakura said trying to calm Naruto down

That worked through the previews but as soon as Naruto saw the title of the movies he completely freaked out

"SNAKES ON THE PLANE, WHO THE FUCK WOULD MAKE A MOVIE, ABOUT FUCKING SNAKES ON A FUCKING PLANE!" Naruto yelled

"Dude, chill out everything will be fine" Kiba said behind Naruto

PING PING

"I'm sorry but we got caught in the middle of a storm, please remain seated and we'll be fine" Said the voice of the intercom

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE" Naruto yelled

"Naruto lay your head down on my lap" Sakura said

Naruto did what he was told and put his head down on her lap. And Sakura started to hum a lullaby to him fall a sleep.

PING

"Please fasten your seat belt we're about to land" the voice said

"Naruto, wake up we're here" Sakura said softly

"5 more minutes, I'm dreaming bout Sakura-Chan'' Naruto in his sleep

"Naruto, Kiba's eating your last cup of ramen" Sakura joked

With that Naruto sat straight up

"Kiba, if you touch my ramen I'll kill you" Naruto said in a daze

PING

"Welcome to the city that never sleeps, a.k.a New York" the voice said

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sorry for this short chappie

I hope you liked it

I think the next chap.will have a lot of romance

But I need 2 more reviews to cont.

L8r g8r


	3. New love

Thanks AGAIN for reviewin

On with the story…

233333323232322222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

It was a cloudy day in the Big Apple when Naruto and the gang arrived.

"What hotel are we staying at" Hinata asked

"The Ritz Carlton" Sakura said

"Wow, that's a really nice hotel" Ino said

AT THE HOTEL

"I'll check us in" Naruto said

"Hold on, I'm coming with you" Sakura told him

As they approached the reception desk, they saw the receptionist had a smirk and was eyeing Naruto.

"What can I do for you, honey" she said practically drooling over Naruto

"We need our room keys" Sakura cut in

"What's your last name, handsome" She said

"**Our** last name is Uzuamki" Sakura cut in again

"Oh, here you go, please don't hesitate to call me Mr.Uzuamki" She said

With that Sakura stormed off, while Naruto was still in a daze.

"_Did she real say OUR last name" _Naruto thought

"**That girl has deep feelings for you, Kit, if I was you I would claim her" Kyubbi said**

"Sakura-Chan, wait up" Naruto yelled running up to her

"Sakura, what's wrong, are you OK" Naruto worried

"Nothing, let's just go to our room" Sakura said

IN THEIR ROOMS

"If Ino is rooming with Shikamaru and Kiba and Hinata are rooming together that means I'm with Naruto, Greattt" Sakura sighed

"Hey, Naruto I guess I'm rooming with you" Sakura said

"Hmm... Oh that's great" Naruto said clearly excited

"Sakura, why were you acting like that down stairs" Naruto asked

"I just hate people like that, who try to get lucky with every good looking man, who walks though the door" Sakura said clearly angry

"You think I'm good looking" Naruto asked

"Yes" Sakura said so soft even she could barely hear her self but, Naruto heard her

"You should know by now that there's only one girl who catches my eye" Naruto said slowly walking towards Sakura

"W-who" Sakura said slowly backing away until she hit a wall

Naruto approached her slowly as soon as he got close enough he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall. He leaned in to her and said…

"You" With that he kissed her, he let go of her wrist and grabbed her waist to pull her closer. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Naruto thought it was time to take it to the next level and slid his tongue into her mouth. Sakura moaned with pleasure but pulled away for air.

"Soooo, you want to go out tonight" Naruto asked

"If you pay" Sakura joked

"Of course"

"But I want to buy something to wear tonight" Sakura said

"We'll leave at 7" Naruto said

At a Mall

"Try this on" Hinata said throwing the outfit over the dressing room door

The out fit was a black dress. It came up to about mid-thigh and the neck line came down to the middle of her cleavage. The dress hugged her curves in all the right ways.

"So, what do you think" Sakura asked opening the door

"Damn" Hinata and Ino said a union

"I guess it looks good" Sakura joked

BACK AT THE HOTEL

"Hey, Naruto I'm back"

Sakura saw it was 6:30, so she started to get ready. She put her dress on and did her make-up and put her hair up in a bun being held by chop sticks. She saw it now was 6:55 and she decided to wait in the lobby. When she opened the door and saw Naruto leaning against the wall. Naruto was wearing a orange collared shirt and a pair of black short. But to say the least he looked HOT.

"Wow, Sakura your really WOW" Naruto said drooling over Sakura

"Hehe, were are we going tonight" Sakura giggled

"A club"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

REVIEW

Should I keep going or stop

3 reviews to keep going

L8r g8r


	4. The club and the fight

WOWOWOWOW I LOVE MY REVIEWERS

Ya'll ROCK

I don't own Naruto or any of the song I used

On with the story

777777777777777777777776777777777777777777777777777777777777677777777777

Outside of the Club H2O

"This place is huge" Sakura said awed

"I know, 2 dance floors, 4 bars and 6 DJ's" Naruto told her

"Well, let's go in" Sakura said pulling Naruto through the doors

In the club, it looked like people were practically having sex on the dance floor. But, even Sakura have to admit it, She loved it and the pounding music and the people.

"Sakura, follow me I got us a V.I.P room, everyone should be up there" Naruto said pulling her along

In the V.I.P room

"Naruto, it's about damn time you showed up" Kiba laughed

"Sakura, try this" Ino said shoving a pink drink in her hands. She took a big sip of it and instantly felt the alcohol in her body

"What's everyone standing around for, let's dance" Hinata yelled grabbing Kiba's hand

On the Dance floor

"I love this song, come on Naruto" Sakura said dragging him to the dance floor

**Shawty Snap (Yeah)  
T-Pain  
Damn  
Shawty Snap  
Yung Joc (Shawty)**

_**Yung Joc:**_

Sakura grabbed Naruto and started to grind him any where possible

**  
Ay Ay  
She Snapping  
Ah She Snapping  
Shawty Snapping**

_**T-Pain:**_**  
Snap Your Fingers Do The Step You Can Do It All By Yourself**

_**Verse 1:**_**  
Baby Girl  
What's Your Name?  
Let Me Talk To You  
Let Me Buy You A Drink  
I'm T-Pain, You Know Me  
Konvict Music Nappy Boy Like Oh Wee  
I Know The Club Close At 3  
What's the chance of you rolling With Me?  
Back To The Crib  
Show You How I Live  
Let's Get Drunk Forget What We Did**

_**Chorus:**_**  
I'mma Buy You A Drank  
Then I'mma Take You Home With Me  
I Got Money In The Bank  
Shawty What you Think 'Bout That?  
Find Me In The Grey Cadillac  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Oh, Ooh Ooh  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh**

"Damn, Sakura you can dance" Ino said quiet impressed

"Me, look at Hinata" Sakura said looking at Kiba and Hinata who were probably THE most graphic couple on the dance floor

"Some one's gettin lucky" Ino joked to Sakura and Naruto****

_**Verse 2:**_**  
Talk To Me, I Talk Back  
Let's Talk Money, I Talk That  
Crunk Juice Bottle  
Oakly Shades  
Shawty Got Class  
Oh Behave  
Let's Get Gone  
Walk It Out (Now Walk It Out)  
Just Like That  
That's What I'm Talking 'Bout  
We Gonna Have Fun  
You Gonna See  
On That Patron  
You Should Get Like Me**

_**Chorus**_****

_**Verse 3: Yung Joc**_**  
Won't You Meet Me At The Bar  
Respect Big Pimping  
Tell Me How You Feel  
Mama Tell Me What You Sipping?  
A Certified Dime Piece  
Deserve Louy 1-3  
150 A Shot  
3 For You And 3 For Me  
I'm Checking Your Body Language  
I Love The Conversation  
And When You Lick Your Lips  
I Get A Tingling Sensation  
Now We're Both 'Bout Tipsy  
You Say You In The Mood  
All I Need Is 'Bout A Hour  
Better Yet Maybe Two  
Let Me Take You Where I Live  
Ferrari Switch Gears  
When I Whisper In Your Ear  
Your Legs Hit The Chandilleer  
Passion Fruit And Sex  
All In The Atmosphere  
I'mma Let T-Pain Sing It  
So He Can Make It Clear**

_**Chorus**_****

_**Verse 4:**_**  
Let's Get Gone  
Walk It Out  
(Now Walk It out, think about it, Ah Snap)  
Now Rock Rock Rock Rock  
You Can Do It All By Yourself  
**_**x2**_****

_**Chorus**_

After the song Shikamaru and Naruto disappeared for a minute and Kiba and Hinata were STILL THE MOST graphic couple dancing

"Sakura, see that pole over there" Ino pointed to a metal pole in the middle of dance floor

"Yea, what of it" Sakura asked chugging another one of those pink drinks

"I'll give you 50 bucks if you go and grin it for an Entire song" Ino offered with a evil smirk on her face

"Your on" Sakura said finishing the rest of her drink

Sakura made her through the crowd to the pole and as soon as she grabbed the pole, her favorite song started to play

_Akon:_ Convict...Music...and you know we up front. 

Sakura grabbed the pole and put her leg around and started sliding up and down

_Chorus: Akon_  
I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know

_Snoop Dogg_  
Money in the air as mo' fell  
Grab you by your coattail, take you to the motel, ho sale  
Don't tell, wont tell, baby say "I don't talk, Dogg unless you told on me" - oh well  
Take a picture wit me, what the flick gon' do  
Baby stick to me and I'ma stick on you  
If you pick me then I'ma pick on you  
d-o-double g and I'm here to put this d on you  
I'm stuck on p and your's is right  
Rip ridin' the poles and them doors is tight  
And I'ma get me a shot 'fo the end of the night  
Cause p is p and baby you're p for life

"Hey Ino, Where's Sakura" Naruto asked appearing out of no where

Ino was laughing so hard she could speak and she could do was point to the pole.

Naruto saw Sakura acting like a…a.. SLUT, with all those guys around her. Naruto wasn't mad, he was PISSED. Naruto pushed through the crowd of men to get to her.

_Chorus: Akon_  
I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know

_Akon_  
Shorty I can see you ain't lonely  
Handful of n and they all got cheese  
See you lookin' at me now what its gon' be  
Just another tease far as I can see  
Tryna get you up out this club if it means spendin' a couple dubs  
Throwin' bout 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that cause I'm far from a scrub  
And you know my pedigree, ex-deala use to move phetamines  
Girl I spend money like it don't mean nothing and besides I got a thing for you.

_Chorus: Akon_  
I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know girl

_Snoop Dogg_  
Mobbin' through the club and I'm low pressin'  
I'm sittin' in the back in the smoker's section (just smokin')  
Birds eye, I got a clear view  
You can't see me, but I can see you (baby I see you) -mm  
It's cool, we jet, the mood is set, your p is wet  
You're rubbin' your back and touchin' your neck  
Your body is movin', you humpin' and jumpin'  
Your t is bouncin', you smilin' and grinnin' and lookin' at me

_Akon_  
Girl and while your looking at me I'm ready to hit the caddy  
Right up on the patio move the patty to the caddy  
Baby you got a phatty, the type I like to marry  
Wantin' to just give you everything and that's kinda scary  
Cause I'm loving the way you shake your ass  
Bouncin', got me tippin' my glass  
Nor-mally don't get caught up too fast  
But I got a thing for you

_Chorus: Akon_  
I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know

_Chorus: Akon_  
I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know

girl...

When he got through the crowd some random guy grabbed Sakura's waist and started to grin her. Naruto could tell Sakura was trying to push him off but he wouldn't let go. That's when Naruto had enough, he grabbed Sakura wrist and threw her over his shoulder and brought back to the Hotel room.

In the hotel room

Naruto threw Sakura on the bed and started to pace back and fourth.

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA" Naruto screamed at her

"What it was a bet, I was just playin" Sakura said calmly

"YOU WERE PRACTICLLY SELLING YOUR SELF OUT THERE" Naruto again screamed

"No I wasn't, no you know I wouldn't do that, your over react….SMACK

333333333333333333333333333333333444444444444444444444444444444444433333

BUM-BUM-BUMMMMMM

2 more reviews that's all I need

I hoped you liked it

L8r G8r


	5. Hello Kitty?

Hey ya'll

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!

22222222222222232222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222224222222

"Sakura, you think I'm over reacting, what if one of those guys hurt you, did you ever think about that" Naruto yelled

"I think I need some air" Sakura said walking to the door

Outside of the hotel

Sakura kept replaying what happened in the room. Each time she felt the same pain on her cheek. She kept walking until, she lost track of where she was. She looked around and saw nothing just the side walk.

"_That's odd, New York is ALWAYS busy" Sakura thought_

"**Turn around and go back, I don't like the look of this place" Inner Sakura said**

"Hey Honey, you look lost" a voice said behind her

Sakura turned around to see and heavy set man, wearing all black and he had a really creepy smile on his fat face.

"No, I'm fine" Sakura said backing away

"Why you backing away, come with me, I'll show you a good time" the fat stranger grabbing Sakura's right arm, and he pulled her close

"a _real_ good time" the man whispered in her ear

"Listen you little pathetic man-whore, let go or else" Sakura warned

The stranger let out a laugh and said

"I like a girl with spunk" The man said pulling out a pocket knife and held it to Sakura's throat and Sakura shut her eyes cause she knew what would happen next

"Ok, this can be easy or this can be…

The man never finished his sentence, Sakura opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing over the fat weirdo.

"I didn't mean to hit you, I'm sorry" Naruto whispered

Sakura didn't know what to say, why was HE sorry it was her fault. She looked in his eyes and saw love and sadness. Sakura ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

"I'm (sob) soooo sorry (sob) I shouldn't have don't that you (sob) were right" Sakura cried into his chest

"Come on, you haven't eaten any yet" Naruto said wrapping his arm around her waist

"You don't have too, I'll be fine" Sakura whispered

"No, come on I'll get you something" Naruto offered

After getting Sakura some food. They decided to take a walk through central park. It was a beautiful night all the stars were out and the moon was brighter than it's ever been.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto" Sakura confessed

"It's ok, but lets not talk about that" Naruto said holding her hand

"We should head back to the room, it's getting late" Naruto told her

IN THE HOTEL ROOM

"We should get some rest" Sakura said climbing into bed

"Your right, I heard you, Ino, and Hinata are going shopping in apparently we have to carry the bags" Naruto joked

Once in bed Sakura was looking at Naruto while he slept.

"_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps" Sakura thought_

"**Just tell him you love him, damn it, that boy is fine" Inner Sakura yelled**

"_Shut up"_

"**I wonder how big he is" Inner Sakura thought**

"Ten inches" Sakura accidentally said aloud

"Huh.. did you say some thing" Naruto asked turning to face her

"Ahh…. Nope why do you ask" Sakura said trying to keep her voice calm

"Oh I thought I heard something, never mind" Naruto mumbled closing his eyes

Sakura fell into a peaceful sleep, as did Naruto. When she woke up she find Naruto's arms around her waist, their leg tangled together.

"**Now get as close to him as possible, I want to feel his body" Inner Sakura demanded**

For once Sakura actually listened to her inner self, and snuggled closer to him. In response Naruto tightened his grip around Sakura.

"My Sakura-Chan" Naruto mumbled in his sleep

"_Naruto must sleep talk" Sakura thought_

"Sakura that feels sooo good" he said with a goofy grin on his face

" _I wonder what he's dreaming about" Sakura asked her inner self_

"**You, duh"**

"_I know but what are we doing" Sakura clarified _

Inner Sakura was about to ask when Sakura felt something long and hard hit her leg. Sakura looked under the covers and apparently Naruto was having a wet dream. She looked up at Naruto and saw he was wide awake and a sexy grin on his handsome face. He bent down to Sakura's ear and whispered.

"For the record it's 10 ½ inches" Naruto breathed

Naruto rolled on top of Sakura and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Sakura felt something wet hit her bottom lip, when she realized it was his tongue. She eagerly opened and let his tongue travel around her mouth. Sakura let out a moan and start to take Naruto's shirt off. Once off Sakura got to see Naruto rock hard chest. She ran her hands down to the waist band of his pants. Before she could go any farther Naruto broke the kiss and started to kiss her jaw, her throat and at the same time he started to pull her shirt. Once the shirt was off Naruto made his way to her bra and without hesitating he ripped it off and threw it some where on the floor. Naruto start to suck her left breast.

"Ahhhh, Naruto harder" Sakura moaned

Naruto turned his attention to the other breast and started to suck it. He got tried and decided to move down leaving wet kisses down her stomach to the waist band. He tore off her pants off. But before he could go any farther Sakura flipped him over so he was lying on his back and she had her legs on either side of his. It was her turn to make him moan. She didn't hesitant she pulled down his boxer to be greeted by his throbbing member. She wrapped her hand it and slowly moved it up and down. Naruto moaned and begged her to go faster. But she had other ideas in mind, Sakura put her mouth around it and bobbed her head up and down slowly at first but then started to speed up.

"Oh god Sakura, I'm going too" Naruto moaned

Sakura felt liquid hit her throat, she eagerly drank all of it then the door swung open and

"COME ON GET OUT OF BED… OH SHIT, I didn't see any thing" Ino yelled then cover her eyes. As she just saw her best friend getting head to her boyfriend. Ino ran out of the room her eyes still closed

"Ahh….Shit" Sakura sighed lying her head down on Naruto chest

"Well, that was embarrassing" Narrator laughed

After getting changed and meeting everyone down stairs. They decided to head to the mall. After hours of shopping and buying, they went to a Café to relax and talk.

"Ok, tomorrow our flight leaves at 10 in the morning and we should arrive in California at 3 in the after noon" Shikamaru explained

"I cant wait to go to the beach" Hinata said

"I know I want to learn how to surf" Sakura exclaimed

"What hotel are we stayin at" Kiba asked

"Were staying at some beach condo in rented for 5 days" Naruto said

"Hey, I have an idea" Kiba burst all of a sudden

"What" Ino asked curiously

Kiba quickly ripped a napkin into 6 pieces and wrote everyone's name. He put them in his hand and mixed them up.

"Ok every take a piece of paper and read off the name" Kiba exclaimed

"I got Shikamaru" Hinata said

"I got Kiba" Ino cheered

"I got Ino" Sakura exclaimed

"**REVENGE" inner Sakura screamed **

"I got Sakura" Naruto said happily

"I got Hinata" Kiba said

"I got Naruto, troublesome" Shikamaru sighed

Ok, now on some point on this trip that person will tell you to do some thing you would never do, but you HAVE to do it" Kiba said with an evil smirk

"Hahaha, Revenge is sweet" Sakura said glaring at Ino

"This should be interesting" Hinata laughed

"I got one for Kiba" Ino yelled

"What is it" Naruto eagerly asked

"Ok, tonight Kiba has to go to Time square in a Hello Kitty costume and go around sing and hugging random people" Ino stated

"HAHA, I cant hahaha see him doing that" Hinata choked out

"I'm not doing THAT" Kiba said stubbornly

"Oh but you have to" Naruto said

"Shit" Kiba muttered putting his head in his hands

LATER THAT DAY

"Kiba, dude you ready yet?" Naruto yelled through the bathroom door

"Hold on, I'm comin" Kiba said

Kiba came out of the bathroom wearing a pink dress and the head a hello kitty costume.

"Dude, you shaved your legs" Naruto said cracking up with laughter

"They were to hairy, they did look right" Kiba said embarrassed

AT TIME SQUARE

"Ok ready Kiba" Sakura asked trying not to laugh

"I fucking hate all of you" Kiba muttered

Kiba walked to the middle of time square. He started to skip around saying "I'm hello kitty".

"Can I give you a hug" Kiba asked some random lady walking by

"Back off" she said kicking Kiba in the shin

"Bitch" Kiba said under his breath

Kiba saw a kid maybe 17 years old walking up to him trying to be tough.

"Hello, sissy kitty" the boy taunted

"Fuck off" Kiba said

"Gasp Did sissy kitty say a bad word, Awwww, I'll have to punish you" the kid said

The boy was about to punch Kiba but Kiba caught the punch effortlessly. He kneed the boy in the stomach and punch in the nose. And walked away with out a word. Back at the hotel he saw Naruto and Sakura waiting for him.

"We were about to get you" Sakura said

"Where's Ino, I'm going to kill her" Kiba said in a serious

"She's out with Shika and Hinata" Naruto said

"I'm going to bed" Kiba said walking past them

"What should we do now, Naruto-kun" Sakura asked

"Let's go back to the room" Naruto said holding her waist

22222222222222222222223222222222222222222222222222222292222222222222222

Sooooo wat ya think??? PLEASEEE TELLL MEEE

2 review that all I need

Oh, I no I said Sunday but something came up

L8r G8r


End file.
